


Two For One

by TriDogMom



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dirty Talk, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Multi, OMG They were fake dating, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Spanking, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:28:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26546032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TriDogMom/pseuds/TriDogMom
Summary: A little miscommunication means Hermione has two fake boyfriends at a Weasley wedding.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy/Blaise Zabini
Comments: 72
Kudos: 360





	Two For One

**Author's Note:**

  * For [KoraKwidditch](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KoraKwidditch/gifts).



"Draco, I need you," Hermione begged, coming into his office and shutting the door behind her.

"I've been waiting for this day," Draco said, standing up from behind his desk unbuckling his belt. "Want to do it here? I've thought about bending you over this desk and slapping that arse as I fuck your tight cunt for years, Granger."

"Draco!"

He dropped his hands from his trousers and walked towards her.

"Oh, did you want me to lick your pussy first? Want to cream all over my face as I make you come over and over again?"

He already had his hand halfway up her skirt when her mind caught up to her and she pushed him back, slapping his hand away. Ignoring the way her knickers flooded, she placed her hands on her hips and glared at him. He always flirted with her, but now wasn't the time. She needed him to focus.

"I need you for _a favour,_ Draco," Hermione said, laughing and shaking her head.

"Oh, that's not as much fun," he pouted.

"I need you to pretend to be my boyfriend at Fred Weasley's wedding. I told everyone I was bringing my Slytherin boyfriend, hoping that they would ask me not to bother bringing him and then I could get out of it. It backfired."

Draco watched her as she explained that she was so sick of being the only single person at every Weasley family event. She was only twenty-five but she had been the only single one for the last two years. And every single fucking Sunday Roast or birthday party Molly– _I just want to see you settled and pregnant–_ Weasley hounded her about who she was dating. Finally sick of being pestered, Hermione had proudly announced she was dating someone from their rival house. Instead of the disgust and exile she had been expecting, the entire family begged her to bring her new beau to the wedding.

"Let me get this straight," Draco interrupted her story. "You want me to pretend to date you and attend a _Weasely_ wedding and before you ask me you deny my request for sex? Poor planning, Granger."

"Shut up, Malfoy," Hermione snapped. "Will you help me?"

"Two blow jobs."

"No."

"One?"

"No."

"Can I give you a moustache ride?"

"You don't have a moustache."

"Fuck, Granger. You gotta give me something."

"You get to be seen at a Weasley wedding, Malfoy. Like it or not, they're the most powerful family in our world. It will only help your reputation. Plus, then I'll owe you."

"Fine," Draco acquiesced. "When is it?"

Hermione smiled at him. "Saturday. Meet me there at one?"

Her heart dropped as Draco grimaced. "I'm supposed to be shopping with my mum in Paris on Saturday. I'll see if I can get out of it."

"Forget about it, Malfoy." Hermione bit back her disappointment. Draco was the one she'd wanted to be there with her. Not just because she had a crush on him, but because it would annoy Ron the most and nothing made her happier than annoying her best friend. She made her way to his office door. "I'll find someone else."

"Granger, wait!" Draco called as she walked out the door. "I'll be there! I promise."

Hermione waved him off as she made her way down the hall and towards the lifts. Draco wasn't the only sexy Slytherin she was friends with that she wouldn't mind spending the day dancing with. Blaise Zabini worked on the fourth floor and had the same effect Malfoy did when it came to the ability to ruin her knickers with one look. And the way he teased her by whispering filth into her ear during meetings was always the highlight of her week.

She'd become friends with Draco and Blaise when they all returned to Hogwarts to finish their N.E.W.T.s and had spent more nights with her hand between her thighs thinking about the two of them than not in the years since. As their friends paired off, they began hanging out just the three of them more and more. She had a thing for both of them and really couldn't decide which one she liked more. Their relentless teasing and flirting had confused her at first, but in time she had learned that was just how they were.

But there was one thing she knew. Draco might annoy Ron more, but showing up with Blaise, all the women would be jealous. How many times had she walked in on the Weasley women trying to guess how big his cock was?

"Hello, Bellissima," Blaise greeted her as she walked into his office."What can I do for you today?"

"I need a fake boyfriend for Fred Weasley's wedding," she told him plainly.

"Malfoy turn you down?" At her questioning look, he continued. "We both know showing up with him would kill Ron."

"Draco is going shopping with his mummy in Paris."

Blaise rolled his eyes but stood up and wrapped her in his arms. She breathed in his spicy cologne and reminded herself that just because her pussy was melting it didn't mean the rest of her had to. _Keep it together, Granger._

"Tell me when and where and I'll be there. Robes or suit?"

"Suit!" Hermione practically yelled. The sight of Blaise's tight arse in his suit pants was a surefire way to turn all the redheads green with envy. "That grey one I like."

Blaise chuckled. "Anything for you, love. You have a sexy little number picked out? Something that's going to stir cocks and make me the most hated man of the day?"

"Umm… no?"

"Go to Francesca's in Diagon. Tell her you're friends with me and she'll make something for you." He leaned down and whispered in her ear, causing her to shiver in his arms. "Slytherin green, backless, and something that shows off those gorgeous tits."

In a daze, Hermione stepped back and nodded her head before making her way out of his office and towards the Floos. Her workday wasn't over, but she needed to go home, rub her pussy, then take a shower and head to Francesca's. She'd send her assistant an owl as soon as she got home.

* * *

"Good Godric, Hermione," Ginny said, motioning for her to spin around. "That dress is amazing. Where did you get it?"

"Diagon Alley," Hermione said.

She checked her outfit over in the mirror she conjured to make sure travelling to the wedding venue hadn't made anything move or fall out. As Blaise had requested, her green dress had a plunging neckline and the halter top allowed the entire back to be open down to her waist. She'd tamed her hair to have gentle waves and left it down. If she was lucky, the dress would convince the Weasleys she was dating him and convince Blaise to warm her bed after the reception. She vanished the mirror, satisfied with what she saw.

"You look beautiful. Your new man is one lucky bloke. Gonna tell us who he is?"

"Nope. You'll see when he gets here."

Ginny was called away from the Apparition point by Molly who needed her daughter to do something or another. Hermione waved her wand to check the time. One minute to go. She knew Blaise would show up exactly on time. Being punctual but never early must have been taught to all Slytherins from birth because she'd never seen one show up at any time except the one on the invitation.

A louder than normal pop sounded and she looked up to see Blaise, blue tie and the grey suit just like she asked for, standing next to Draco in a light grey three-piece suit. _What the fuck?_

"Draco," Hermione hissed, looking around to see if anyone noticed him. "What are you doing here?"

"What am I do—" Draco sputtered. "What is Blaise doing here? You asked me and I said I'd be here."

"You said you were going shopping with your mum."

"I told you what my plans were, but then I promised I'd be here." Draco turned to Blaise. "I'm here so you can leave, Zabini."

Hermione didn't understand the look that passed between the two friends, but she could see they were communicating. Blaise moved forward and wrapped his arm around Hermione's waist, resting his warm hand on her naked back, he leaned down and kissed the crown of her head.

"Absolutely not, Malfoy," he said. "She asked me and I helped pick out her dress. It's perfect, by the way, Bellissima. You're a vision. Your skin is so soft; I want to touch you all over."

Draco stepped towards them and placed his own arm around her. As his hand touched her back he paused and looked over her shoulder.

"Fuck me, Granger. That dress keeps getting better." He kissed her cheek and whispered in her ear. "Tell the spare to get lost. I want to be seen with you. And later I want to see that dress on my bedroom floor."

_Merlin's balls. They were going to kill me. Could your pussy get so wet that it dehydrates you?_

"Are you fucking kidding me?" a male voice screeched from behind them.

The trio, still intertwined, turned to see Ron and Harry marching towards them. Ron's face was bright red and he looked angry. Harry just looked amused and winked at her. Ginny and Lavender, clearly having heard Ron yells were hurrying over behind their husbands.

"You're dating two men, 'Mione?" Ron accused her. "And one of them is the ferret? I can see why you like Zabini, but _Malfoy_?"

"Ron," Lavender said, laying her hand on her husband's arm. "Who Hermione dates is her own business."

Her face matched Ginny's. Wolfish grins that screamed 'we're going to talk about later, and I want _all_ the filthy details' at Hermione. She plastered a sheepish smile on her face, hoping her friends bought it.

"What's it to you if we're both dating her, Weasel?" Draco sneered. "Jealous of her?"

"I am," Ginny said under her breath causing Harry to whip around and look at her. She just shrugged, clearly not ashamed of her comment.

"Jealous of what, Ferret? That you're not man enough to satisfy her so you had to bring another cock in to help?"

"Too far, mate," Harry said, playing peacekeeper. "You've been after Hermione to settle down for years. If she's happy with Malfoy and Zabini, we'll respect that. Molly is going to have kittens that her seating plan only accounted for one date, but she'll be so happy you brought someone, she'll get over it."

Hermione was in shock. She had thought they would be surprised she was dating Blaise and have a hard time accepting it. It would make the fake breakup so much easier. But here they were, completely accepting – well all but Ron who still looked half sick, half angry over Malfoy – and happy for her. She knew triads were acceptable in the old families, but this was something else.

"Thank you, Potter," Blaise said. "We appreciate your support. Would one of you be willing to show us to our seats?"

"Hermione," Ginny interrupted. "Why don't you let the boys show your men to your seats and you can come with me and Lav to the loo to powder our noses."

_Yeah, no way in fucking hell was that happening._

"I already did that, Ginny. We'll see you after the ceremony." Hermione took one of her dates' hands in each of hers and followed Harry towards their seats, Ron still muttering as Lavender pulled him away.

* * *

Hermione sat down at the table and took a deep drink of champagne. Between Blaise and Draco, she'd hardly had a break since dinner had ended. Harry was right, Molly had been over the moon that Hermione finally found nice boys to date. As soon as dinner was done, the Weasley matriarch had pulled Draco onto the dancefloor to get to know him better as Hermione danced with Blaise. Since then, her two dates had been switching off each song with her.

"How are you feeling, Granger?" Draco asked from beside her.

Before she could answer, Blaise detached himself from Ginny and made his way over to sit with them. He kissed Hermione on the head before lifting her up and placing her on his lap.

"I don't think you have to be quite that convincing, Blaise," Hermione said. "The Weasleys will still believe us if I sit in my own chair."

"What if I'm trying to convince you, not them?" Blaise asked.

"What?" Hermione asked, nonplussed.

"Bellissima, I've wanted you for years. I didn't think you'd go for it. But I'm sick of holding my tongue. I want you. What do you say?"

Before Hermione could answer, Draco gripped her hands, pulling her gaze from Blaise.

"I feel the same way, Granger," Draco told her.

"Oh," she breathed out. She looked between the two of them. How in the hell was she supposed to pick between them? She must have said the last part out loud because Blaise spoke.

"You don't _have_ to choose, Hermione. Draco and I have spent more than one night together, wishing you were between us."

"You two… umm…"

"Shag like rabbits while talking about all the ways we could pleasure you?" Draco asked. "Absolutely. Want to get out of here with us?"

Unable to remember how to use her mouth, Hermione nodded and took Draco's hand as he helped her stand up. They quickly made their rounds of the room, making sure to say goodbye to everyone before making their way to the Apparation point. Blaise offered up his flat, and wrapped her in his arms, taking her by Side-Along.

Before Draco had popped into the masculine sitting room, Blaise's lips were on hers. As Hermione melted into his hard chest and gripped him by his suit coat, she felt Draco press up against her back, his lips on her neck. How many nights had she dreamed of being between them? And now, because of a miscommunication, she was finally getting them.

"Wait," she said, pulling her mouth from Blaise.

"What do you need, love?" Draco whispered. "Do you need my fingers in your cunt? Blaise's lips wrapped around your hard nipples? Or do you need both of us filling you?"

"I need to know. Is this just tonight?"

Blaise reached up and pressed his hand against her cheek. "Is that what you want? Only tonight?"

"I…"

"Or do you want more, Granger?" Draco asked. "Blaise and I will give you anything you want. If you want this to just be tonight, we'll be disappointed, but respect your wishes. If you want both of us, worshipping your body over and over again, for years to come… well, that's what we'd prefer."

"Years?" she questioned.

"As long as you'll have us, Bellissima," Blaise told her. "We can start with not leaving this flat until we have to go back to work on Wednesday."

"You mean Monday?"

"Not a chance, Granger. We'll need at least the next three full days before we'll be willing to take a break." Draco pressed another kiss to her neck, nibbling lightly. "What do you say?"

"Sweet Merlin."

Hermione cleared her throat and her mind raced through the pros and cons of being in a relationship with both of them. It was more than she could have hoped for, but she knew that no matter how acceptable triads were, people were going to talk. She would be the upstart Muggleborn sinking her gold-digging claws into two of England's richest bachelors. It wouldn't matter that she didn't need their money. The gossip rags would drag her through the mud.

But she would be with the two men in her life who made her feel sexier than anyone ever had. They were her friends who listened to her rants about the idiots at work, talked to her about her passions, and made her laugh when she was sad. They weren't Harry and Ron, but they were her friends. Friends that she wanted to fuck. And spend more time with.

"Let's do this," Hermione said confidently.

"Fucking finally," Draco muttered.

His hand reached to the button that held the top of her dress closed and with a twist of his fingers, opened it. He ran the tips of his fingers over the naked skin of her back and found the zipper that ran down the seam of her arse. Pulling it slowly, he kissed his way down her spine as he pushed her dress to the floor, exposing her to Blaise.

_Of all the days to not wear a stitch of underwear._

"Fuck me," Blaise said, stepping back to take her naked body in. "Draco, come look at our girl."

Draco moved to stand in front of her and Hermione fought the urge to cover her most private parts. She could see the heat in their eyes, but it didn't help how exposed she felt. She motioned for them to strip and they wasted no time. Her pussy sprung a leak as she watched their hands roam over each other's bodies as they removed their suits.

She'd thought about the two of them together multiple times. She'd had no idea until a few minutes ago that they'd slept together, but that hadn't stopped her from imagining them fucking as she fingered herself to orgasm night after night. To see her fantasies in actions was almost too much for her. She heard herself whimper but couldn't stop it.

"I think our pretty little witch likes seeing us together," Draco said. "Should we give her a show?"

Hermione nodded enthusiastically.

Her eyes dropped to the naked cocks that were finally exposed before her as Draco and Blaise encircled their arms around each other and began to kiss. Their skin contrasted beautifully. Draco's pink cock was shockingly pale against the dark skin of Blaise's. Her mouth began to water as she thought about the way both of them would look in her hands, between her thighs, in her mouth. Draco's hips bucked against Blaise's and Hermione moaned as their cocks rubbed together.

Blaise brought his hand between them and wrapped his fingers around Draco's length. Hermione felt her knees go weak at the sight. With no one there to hold her up, she dropped to her knees in front of them.

"Merlin," Blaise said. "I think someone wants to suck our cocks, Draco. What do you think? Should we take turns fucking her mouth? Let her get us all wet so we can fuck her tight cunt?"

Hermione opened her mouth in response and Draco didn't hesitate to move towards her, cock in hand.

Tongue out, she took him in her mouth and moaned as she tasted him for the first time. Placing one hand on his hip to steady herself, she reached out with her other one until she felt Blaise's cock in her hand. She pumped him in time with her sucking until Draco pulled her face back and directed her to Blaise's cock. Alternating between them, she had never felt more powerful.

"That's enough," Blaise said. "As good as that feels, Bellissima, I want to taste you. Let's go to my room."

She led the way to Blaise's room and she sat on the edge of the bed as he directed her. Kneeling between her legs, he smirked at her before his tongue darted out and flicked against her clit.

"Fuck, Blaise," she cried out.

"That's it, love," Draco cooed. He was laying on the bed, his head on her thigh as he watched Blaise lick her. "You look so gorgeous with his head between your thighs. I bet he feels good. Do you like the way his tongue licks you? Do you like knowing that he's hard as he tastes you?"

"Yes!"

Draco reached up and pinched her nipple. Blaise moved his oral assault from her clit to her opening, thrusting his tongue in. She was busy watching him when Draco's head blocked her view and she felt his tongue against her clit. _Oh fuck, oh fuck, oh fuck!_ Her two wizards licking her at the same time was too much. With a yell of their names, she came hard, twitching against the tongue still pushed deep inside.

"Merlin, Granger. You taste like fucking heaven."

"Are you ready for us to fuck your tight pussy?" Blaise asked, rubbing a finger up and down her slit. "Who do you want first?"

"Umm... alphabetical?" she answered.

Honestly, she didn't grove a flying fart which one of them fucked her first, as long as one of those cocks was buried inside her, she was going to be happy.

"Draco, why don't you hold our girl? Whisper those filthy words she loves so much as I pound into her."

Hermione moved up onto the bed and situated her back against Draco's chest. She could feel his hard cock weeping against her lower back and was tempted to just sit on it but resisted. His hands came up and fondled her tits as Blaise positioned himself between their splayed thighs.

"Look at how hard he is for you, Granger," Draco growled into her ear. "He's wanted to fuck you since we were eighteen. Have you imagined having sex with him?"

"Yes," she breathed out. "Since our N.E.W.T. year. Both of you."

Draco leaned forward and gripped Blaise's cock in his hand. He rubbed the head of his dick up and down her wet slit and Hermione's eyes rolled back in her head with pleasure at the sight and feel of it. Her eyes stayed locked on where they were connected as Blaise sank into her. The stretch felt so good as he bottomed out.

"Merlin alive, Bellissima," Blaise groaned, his head thrown back and his eyes closed "You feel so fucking good."

Pulling back, Blaise slowly sank back into her. He pumped slowly in and out of her for a few moments before his hips picked up speed. Draco kept up a litany of filth in her ear as he used one hand to play with her hard nipples and the other to stroke her swollen clit. It was a sensory overload and she focused on everything and nothing all at once.

"Come on his cock, Granger," Draco commanded as he pinched her clit.

"Yes, Hermione!" Blaise called as she clenched around him, her come coating his cock. "Fuck, I'm coming!"

Hermione felt his cock pulsing inside her as she continued to milk his balls dry. She wasn't ready for him to leave her body when he started to soften and pull out. A whine left her lips, but Blaise silenced it with a kiss.

"Don't be sad, Bellissima. I'm done for the moment, but Draco is ready for you. Why don't you get on your hands and knees for him?"

It took a few awkward movements until they were all in the positions that they wanted. Blaise took Draco's place against the headboard and Hermione rested her head on his chest as she presented her arse to Draco. He ran his hands up and down her globes for a moment before his hands pulled back. Without warning, a sharp slap landed on her right arsecheek.

"Fuck, Granger," Draco said, rubbing where he had just spanked her. "Your arse jiggles like jelly when I spank you. Did you like that?"

"Yes!"

Blaise rubbed her hair and told her how good she was being as Draco rained slap after slap on her arse. It was just the right balance of pain and heat and she could feel her arousal dripping down her thigh. She was about to tell Draco she'd had enough when the spanking stopped.

"I think red arse might be my new favourite colour," Draco muttered. "Are you ready for me, love?"

"Please," she begged.

Her back arched as Draco sank into her. At this angle, he felt even larger than Blaise had and she moaned as he filled her. Unlike Blaise, Draco didn't wait for her to warm up to him. He instantly began hammering in and out of her. The sound of his skin slapping against hers was almost obscene. She was half embarrassed and half-convinced it was her new favourite sound in the world.

Draco's hand reached around her hip and his fingers found her clit as he begged her to come just one more time. His admission that he'd been dreaming about her cunt spasming around his cock for years mixed with the way his fingers played her clit was too much and another orgasm washed over her as Draco began to come inside her.

As he pulled out, she collapsed on top of Blaise, her breath ragged.

"You were perfect," he told her. "Everything I ever dreamed of. I think you broke Draco."

Hermione opened her eyes and looked at Draco, face down in the pillows, his chest heaving. A giggle escaped her mouth at the sight of him – normally so composed – a dishevelled mess with his bare arse sticking up.

"I think you two broke me," Hermione said. "Completely ruined for other men."

She moved off Blaise to lay between them and Draco shifted so he could wrap himself around her back. Blaise pressed himself against her front and kissed her lips.

"Good."

"Yeah," Draco added. "It's only fair since you ruined us for other women years ago, love."

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> For KoraKwidditch to say thank you for the amazing artwork she drew for me for an upcoming story. I have it posted on my Tumblr if you want to check it out.


End file.
